


reputation precedes me

by kryptonianmenace



Series: Big Reputation AU [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, F/F, F/M, I needed a bad guy and I don't like her, M/M, Musicians, Social Media, Trans Character, Trans Cissie King-Jones, Trans Female Character, Wendy the Werewolf Stalker - Freeform, look I didn't want to make M'gann the bad guy but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25458658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace
Summary: Conner Luthor-Kent is a famous musician in the spotlight, but he's hiding a huge secret: he's bi. Unfortunately, the music contract his grandfather, Lionel, forced him into won't let him be himself. This is the story of Conner's love life and his subsequent endeavor to get out of his music contract.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Greta Hayes/Cissie King-Jones, Kon-El | Conner Kent/M'gann M'orzz, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Big Reputation AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844014
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Reputation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346664) by [kryptonianmenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianmenace/pseuds/kryptonianmenace). 



> A rewrite of my fanfic Big Reputation. Title from End Game by Taylor Swift.

**Wendy The Werewolf Stalkers** _server, channel_ **#intros 12:33pm April 15th 2013**

 _— > _ **Metropolis Kid** _hopped into the server_

 **Metropolis Kid:** uhhh hey, im a friend of **@cASSie** ’s, you can call me kid cos im not comfortable sharing my name on the internet just yet. im 17 and my faves from wtws are probably aurora and sanders

 **Ghosty Girl:** Hey Kid! Welcome! I’m Greta :) Please let us know your pronouns as well so we can give you the correct role! Don’t worry about not giving your name, **@the most dangerous bird** also doesn’t give his name, so we just call him various bird names lol. Also, what color would you like to be?

 **Metropolis Kid:** he/him and blue please!

* * *

**Wendy The Werewolf Stalkers** _server, channel_ **#general** **4:15pm April 15th 2013**

 **cASSie:** I like how Kid is like “I don’t wanna share my name on the internet but I’ll share that I’m from Metropolis” like ok now we know your location dumbass

 **Metropolis Kid:** 1\. You’re trying to bait me into saying where I actually am, and I’m no fool. 2. Metropolis is a big place!!! I could be anywhere!!!

 **cASSie:** You’re sitting right next to me, so you’re NOT in Metropolis for once, but I’m nice and won’t share your location.

* * *

Conner Luthor debuted his self titled album on January 5th, 2015. The songs were as follows:

  1. Cold As You
  2. Stay Beautiful feat. Jason Todd & Roy Harper
  3. I’m Only Me When I’m With You
  4. A Perfectly Good Heart
  5. Jump Then Fall
  6. Untouchable
  7. Breathe
  8. Tell Me Why
  9. You’re Not Sorry
  10. Don’t Blame Me feat. Harley Quinn
  11. Enchanted



* * *

**Wendy The Werewolf Stalkers** _server, channel_ **#general 9:41am February 3rd 2015**

 **Metropolis Kid:** maybe “the most dangerous bird” is a reference to darkwing duck

 **Metropolis Kid:** Let’s. Get. DANGEROUS.

 **the most dangerous bird:** Spot On. Got it in one. I’m actually Drake Mallard, duck vigilante.

 **(Not Cis)sie:** duck boy lmao

 **Anita Hero, I’m Holding Out For A Hero:** Who’s your Launchpad McQuack?

 **the most dangerous bird:** Bart, obviously

 **Sonic Drive Thru:** HELL YEAH I AM

 **cASSie:** This implies that Bart’s a himbo, and we all know he’s more of a twink

 **Slobo:** I’ll bet $20 that bird actually thinks ducks are dangerous

 **the most dangerous bird:** No comment

 **Ghosty Girl:** Bird, are you serious?

 **the most dangerous bird:** Have you MET ducks????

* * *

**Wendy The Werewolf Stalkers** _server, channel_ **#general 3:57pm February 5th 2016**

 **(Not Cis)sie:** uhhhh I have something to confess, guys

 **(Not Cis)sie:** and I know you probably won’t believe me without proof which is why I waited til right before the video chats that Greta, Cassie, Anita, Bart, and Slobo have to ask if I can join in this time

 **(Not Cis)sie:** but anyway, you know that Olympic archer Ralf King-Jones who guest starred on an episode of Wendy?

 **(Not Cis)sie:** um

 **(Not Cis)sie:** that’s me

 **(Not Cis)sie:** I’m actually a trans girl, I still go by Cissie (it’s short for Suzanne, my mom said Cissie was a nickname for Suzanne after I told her my chosen name and I DIED laughing and just HAD to use it as a nickname cos irony, you know?), but I wanted to tell you guys cos you’re my closest friends. I’m planning on coming out to the public at the end of the month, but I wanted to tell you all first

 **Metropolis Kid:** wait wait wait

 **Metropolis Kid:** you mean all this time we had someone from the actual show in our midst? wild

 **Metropolis Kid:** also you’re an icon for naming yourself cissie and we love and support you

* * *

“You sure you wanna do this?” Cassie asked. Her laptop sat in front of her, the Skype call ringing as the others waited for her to join.

Conner wrung his hands. “No, but I’m gonna. Dad, the Clark one I mean, keeps telling me I need more friends.”

Cassie laughed. “I love how you differentiate your dads. But seriously, though. You’re really nervous. We can just ignore the call and hang out. They’re already your friends, you don’t need to prove anything to them.”

“No,” Conner said, shaking his head. “I need to trust more people. I want to do this.”

“Okay. Then I’ll start up the call. You can come in when you’re ready,” Cassie said, shooing him away so he stood where the camera wouldn’t pick him up.

The video call booted up and the sounds of their friends filled Cassie’s room.

“Finally!” one exclaimed. “We were waiting on you!”

“Hey, Bart,” Cassie said, smiling slightly.

“Cissie and I need your opinion, was the moon landing real?” Bart asked.

“Better yet,” someone, presumably Cissie, interjected, “Is the moon real?”

“No and no,” Cassie said. “More importantly, I have a surprise for y’all.”

“Oooo, I like surprises!” Bart said.

“Metropolis Kid is here with me, he’s gonna hop in when he feels he’s ready,” Cassie said.

“I’m ready,” Conner said. “If I don’t do it now, I’m gonna chicken out.”

At that, he wandered into view, sheepishly waving. Despite being friends with these people for almost a year now, he had never video chatted with them, and as such, didn’t know who was who.

“Holy shit, is that Conner Luthor?” one of the girls said, and Conner’s face lit up in a blush.

“Uh… yeah,” he said. “I’m gonna be honest, I don’t… know who you are?” he said.

She laughed. “I’m Anita.”

That sprung a round of introductions from everyone. The only one from their small discord server who wasn’t on the call was ‘the most dangerous bird’ but from what Conner understood, that was normal.

“Cassie, how the fuck do you know Conner Luthor?” Slobo asked.

“She’s family friends with my not-famous-dad,” Conner said. Then he paused. “Oh yeah, I have two dads. Don’t tell anyone.”

“Wow, Conner, who let you have two dads?” Bart asked.

Conner snorted. “Did you just reference the hot dog meme?”

Bart grinned and slapped his leg. “You recognized it! I approve of your secret identity now. You passed the test.”

“Thanks,” Conner said, dryly. “I was so worried.”

“Who’s gonna update duck boy so he’s not left out of this new development?” Cissie asked.

“We could send a screenshot of the Skype call like you did when Cissie revealed her identity, back when I wasn’t joining y’all,” Conner said.

Cissie groaned. “He says ‘y’all’ too. Cassie, what have you done?”

“Hey, it’s common knowledge that the Luthor’s have a home in Smallville, Kansas,” Conner protested. “We aren’t just in Metropolis. Plus, I help out on the farm that my other dad’s parents have behind Lionel’s back. I’m a farm boy, fuck you. Let me say ‘y’all.’”

“Are we going with the screenshot idea, or not?” Greta asked. “Because I have to go soon.”

* * *

The first thing out of Conner’s mouth when ‘the most dangerous bird’ joined the video call for the first time was “I wrote a song about you, you ass!”

Which, in hindsight, was rather embarrassing on Conner’s behalf. If he hadn’t said anything, no one would have known. But now they were in an uproar, even Slobo was laughing, and he didn’t talk to anybody but Anita.

“Conner, Conner, please, you have to tell us,” Cissie said, tears in her eyes.

Bird was smirking - no, his name was Tim, right? He hadn’t had the chance to properly introduce himself yet, everyone too occupied by Conner’s revelation. But Conner vaguely remembered his name being Tim.

Bart was laughing so hard that he couldn’t speak, moving in out of frame as he rocked from his laughter.

“Yeah, Conner, which song?” Cassie asked, shit-eating grin on her face. Conner had a feeling she could guess. She knew what most of his songs were about, after all, being his childhood friend.

“...Enchanted,” Conner muttered, knowing he wasn’t going to get out of answering.

“Which one is that?” Greta asked. “I still haven’t gotten caught up on your songs.”

Anita immediately launched into singing the chorus as Conner buried his face in his hands. Tim’s smirk grew as the others continued their cacophony of singing and laughter at Conner’s expense.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Conner finally said, near shouting to get the attention of everyone. Once everyone was relatively silent, he continued. “Shouldn’t we let Bird introduce himself?”

“You mean you wrote a song about me without knowing my name?” Tim asked.

“I know your name, but they might not,” Conner hissed.

Tim threw his head back and laughed. “Fair point. I’m Tim Drake.”

“Is that supposed to be significant?” Bart asked. “Like, why all the secrecy?”

Cissie snorted. “His dad is Bruce Wayne. Super rich? Super famous?”

“Oh, so is that how Conner knows him?” Bart asked.

“Yeah, Dad drags me to a bunch of Bruce Wayne’s galas all the time,” Conner said. “We run into each other every so often.”

“And you were enchanted to meet me?” Tim asked, a grin on his face.

“Oh, shut up, if I had known you were the same asshole I talk to on discord everyday I wouldn’t have written the song,” Conner said.

Tim clutched his heart. “I’m hurt, Conner. I thought we had a connection.”

“The only one I have a connection with here is Bart. Leap Year Gang,” Conner said.

“Leap Year Gang!” Bart crowed at the same time Cassie protested.

“I’m your best friend!” Cassie said. “If anyone has a connection with you, it’s me!”

“Okay, point. Amendment: Cassie and Bart, because best friend and Leap Year Gang,” Conner said. “The rest of you have to earn it.”

This earned him middle fingers from Cissie, Anita, and Slobo. Tim and Greta just laughed.

* * *

**Wendy The Werewolf Stalkers** _server, channel_ **#vent 5:34pm April 2nd 2016**

 **Metropolis Kid:** i hate that i have this image i have to stick to with my music thanks to lionels stupid ass contract he forced me into

 **Metropolis Kid:** i wish i could just be myself in my music

 **the most dangerous bird:** This is gonna sound crazy but

 **the most dangerous bird:** What if we started a secret band?

 **Sonic Drive Thru:** IM IN I CAN DRUM IM SO IN PLEASE DONT BE JOKING

* * *

Their first date was online. It was also accidental, the two being the only ones to show up for the weekly discord group video call. Anita had a family emergency, and Slobo had gone over to help her. Cassie was out of town. Greta and Cissie had a pre-planned date. Tim was busy with another Wayne Gala. So it was just Conner and Bart.

“I’m telling you, we should bring back hieroglyphs,” Bart was saying, when it hit Conner.

Interrupting Bart’s explanation, he spoke. “Dude. Do you wanna date?”

Bart paused. “Yeah, sure,” he finally said. “As I was saying, I was talking to Uncle Max, right? And I was showing him emojis, since he’s old and not as hip as us youngsters.”

Conner laughed. “You’ve introduced us to him, he’s not that old.”

Bart waved him off. “He’s still old, man. Anyway, he pointed out the similarities between emojis and hieroglyphics and so I think we should bring back hieroglyphs and just do away with the roman alphabet entirely.”

Conner rested his chin on his hand, elbow propped up on his desk. “And what about the languages that don’t use the roman alphabet?”

“They’re fine, they can continue on,” Bart said, popping a Jolly Rancher in his mouth. “I mean, have you _seen_ Japanese emoticons? They’re so versatile, they’re practically emojis themselves. They don’t need hieroglyphs.”

* * *

Their second date was spur of the moment.

Bart had texted Conner frantically, his message full of his usual typos and grammar mistakes, asking if Conner was in Smallville or Metropolis for the weekend. As it was, Bart was visiting Metropolis with his cousin for the weekend and wanted to meet up if Conner was in the city.

They met in the afternoon on Saturday, Bart’s cousin Wally sworn to secrecy as he dropped Bart off in front of the science museum to meet up with Conner.

Bart grinned madly at Conner when they met up. Conner rolled his eyes and pulled him into a hug.

“Nice to finally meet you in person, goofus,” Conner said.

Bart squeezed him tight. “Yeah, it really is.”

Pulling away, Bart bounced on the balls of his feet. “Okay, I brought a bunch of candy and snacks, so you better be prepared for me on a sugar high. But like, when am I not on a sugar high, am I right? But this time you get to experience it _in person._ It’s the full Bart Allen experience in High Definition ADHD.”

Conner laughed. “Are they even going to allow you to bring food in with you?”

“He checked ahead of time,” Wally said, amusement dripping from his voice. “They allow it.”

“Okay, thanks for driving me, Wally, you can leave now, bye,” Bart said, voice fast, shoving his cousin away.

Wally flipped him off as he was shoved away, causing Bart and Conner to laugh.

* * *

The following dates were a whirlwind - a mix of meeting up when they could and long video calls.

Their friends joked that they were insufferable, but they were supportive nonetheless.

Conner wrote song after song about Bart - how could he not? He was in love.

And then, suddenly, things ended.

They were still friendly, just awkward. They spoke in the discord, but it wasn’t the same.

* * *

Conner felt bad about how fast he started dating again after ending things with Bart but well…

Megan was just so pretty, and nice, and it seemed like she always knew what he was thinking.

He avoided taking her to the same places he took Bart, not wanting to taint the memories - and maybe he should reflect on why that was, but not now, not while things were so good.

But every so often he’d catch himself about to say the wrong name. Catch himself expecting gold eyes instead of green. Catch himself expecting a different shade of red hair.

* * *

Conner Luthor released his second album _Long Live_ on January 18th, 2017. The songs were as follows:

  1. Sparks Fly
  2. Mean
  3. The Story Of Us
  4. Never Grow Up
  5. Haunted
  6. Long Live
  7. Ours



* * *

Eventually, the short relationship grew to be too much for Conner.

So he broke down.

He told Megan he was bi, on the same phone call he broke up with her. He told her why he wasn’t out. He told her everything. He couldn’t do it face to face, he was too scared. He didn’t like confrontation, and phone calls were easier.

He wouldn’t know to regret it until a year later.

* * *

The band Core Four debuted their album _Young, Just Us_ on June 4th, 2017. The songs were as follows:

  1. The Reckless And The Brave
  2. The Kids Aren’t Alright
  3. Rise
  4. Walking Disaster
  5. I Wanna Get Better
  6. Next Up Forever
  7. The Draw
  8. The Archer
  9. It’s Alright
  10. The Village



* * *

Tim knew he was a rebound.

He said as much to Conner from the start. As much as Conner denied it, two months were not enough to get over Megan - and ten months were not enough to get over Bart.

But he was okay with it. Conner still fell fast and he fell hard.

Where he was cautious with letting Megan into his life, Tim had already been there as a friend. The transition to dating was easy.

They had to hide, what with both of them being in the public eye, but it made it all the more worth it when they got to spend time together.

Ultimately, it was Tim who broke up with Conner.

“You’re still hung up on Bart,” he said. “I’m not upset. I love you both, but as friends. I think you’re good together, and I think you should try to win him back. I’ll always be here for you, but Bart is who you need.”

* * *

Conner Luthor released his third album _Red_ on January 7th, 2018. The songs were as follows:

  1. State Of Grace
  2. Red
  3. Treacherous
  4. All Too Well
  5. I Almost Do
  6. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
  7. Stay Stay Stay
  8. Holy Ground
  9. The Lucky One
  10. Come Back… Be Here
  11. Blank Space
  12. Out Of The Woods
  13. Bad Blood
  14. This Love
  15. I Know Places
  16. Wonderland



* * *

_@a-hugo-treblemaker_ posted **Conner Luthor Gay Lyrics Master Post** at **6:18pm January 20th 2017**

Ok, so as a gay man, I tend to listen to songs and think in terms of “could this song be gay” and oh boy, let me tell you, Conner’s got a LOT of songs with gay subtext. So I’m making a post of all the gay lyrics I picked up on. I’ll try to explain my reasoning but sometimes lyrics are just inherently gay, you know?

  * I’m Only Me When I’m With You  

    * _“And I'm only me when I'm with you.”_
    * Ok so I know that the song mentions “just a small town boy and girl” but like… gay vibes
  * Sparks Fly  

    * _“My mind forgets to remind me / You're a bad idea”_
    * _“I'm on my guard for the rest of the world”_
    * _“it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.”_
    * Smells like internalized homophobia
  * Enchanted  

    * _“Walls of insincerity”_
    * This one’s a bit of a stretch but like… I feel it in my heart.
    * Look, being closeted is being insincere, you know?
  * Haunted  

    * _“You and I walk a fragile line”_
    * A fragile line of being closeted!!!!
    * _“But the whole time I'm wishing she was you instead”_
  * Long Live  

    * _“You traded your baseball cap for a crown”_
    * Ok I know girls can wear baseball caps but this is suspect
  * Ours  

    * _“Seems like there's always someone who disapproves / They'll judge it like they know about me and you”_
    * _“don't you worry your pretty little mind / People throw rocks at things that shine / And life makes love look hard / The stakes are high, the water's rough / But this love is ours”_
    * _“And it's not theirs to speculate / If it's wrong and / Your hands are tough / But they are where mine belong and / I'll fight their doubt and give you faith / With this song for you”_
    * I mean come on. If it’s wrong? Your hands are tough? Someone disapproves? People throw rocks? GAY
  * State Of Grace  

    * _“So you were never a saint / And I've loved in shades of wrong”_
    * SMELLS LIKE INTERNALIZED HOMOPHOBIA
    * _“You're my Achilles heel”_
    * Basically saying you’re my weak spot, my danger zone
  * Treacherous  

    * _“This slope is treacherous / This path is reckless”_
    * Could it mayhap’st be cos it’s gay???
  * All Too Well  

    * _“And your uncle’s telling stories about you on a tee ball team”_
    * Again, I know girls can play tee ball, but still. Suspect.
  * Stay Stay Stay  

    * _“That's when you came in wearing a football helmet”_
    * Why would a girl have a football helmet? Yes, I know that’s sexist but like… not a lot of girls have them?
    * _“But you help with my groceries”_
    * I just wanted to add this cos it’s cute
  * Out Of The Woods  

    * _“Are we out of the woods? / Are we in the clear yet?”_
    * Are we ready to come out yet?
  * I Know Places 
    * The entire song like?????
    * _“I can hear them whisper as we pass by / It's a bad sign, bad sign / Something happens when everybody finds out / See the vultures circling dark clouds / Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out / It could burn out”_
    * _“Cos they got the cages, they got the boxes / And guns / They are the hunters, we are the foxes / And we run”_
    * _“I know places we won't be found”_
    * _“I know places we can hide”_
    * _“Loose lips sink ships all the damn time”_
    * OK SO, People whisper about them because they’re gay, it’s a bad sign cos they’re not out, something happens when people find out - something bad cos of the backlash. The vultures are the homophobes. Cos they’ve got cages, boxes, and guns? The homophobes are trying to stamp out their love, but there are places they can’t be found, places they can hide. Loose lips sink ships - they can’t trust anyone.



_#conner luthor #gay #lgbt_

* * *

There was no grand gesture to win Bart back. All there was was a few simple texts.

An _“I miss being with you”_ and a _“Tim had to knock some sense into me”_ sent to Bart.

An _“I miss being with you too”_ and a _“surprisingly, he did the same to me”_ sent to Conner.

Conner drove out to Manchester, Alabama and stayed a week. He did all of Bart’s chores, to the delight of Bart and the exasperation of Bart’s uncle.

There was no grand gesture, because there didn’t need to be one.

All the same, Conner made a playlist of all the songs he had written about Bart and shared it with him, explaining each and every one. Bart called him a sap and gave him a noogie, before pulling him into a kiss.

* * *

_Conner Luthor is no stranger to controversy, but his latest scandal is far from over._

_In August of 2018, the youngest Luthor’s ex-girlfriend Megan Morse released snippets of a conversation with Luthor in which she secretly recorded him saying many homophobic things, though the context remained unclear. Much to the dismay of Luthor’s LGBT fans, the pop icon refrained from commenting._

_Many have debated back and forth as to the legality of Morse’s actions, the credibility, and other such things. Some fans insist it must be a falsified recording. Some insist that while real, it’s a breach of privacy for releasing information in the way she did. Most say that Morse was right to share the conversation, as Luthor’s fans have a right to know._

_However, as of last night, Morse’s credibility is brought under scrutiny once again._

_At 11:37 P.M., September 9th, 2018, an anonymous source released links to the unedited conversation between Morse and Luthor. There is no word yet as to who this anonymous person is or how they gained access to the phone call. Additionally, there is still the question of whether or not the new recording is faked._

_The full conversation has Luthor confiding in Morse about a supposed trial, though we have yet to find which trial he is referring to. The homophobic statements heard in the previous recordings are merely Luthor recounting things that his grandfather, Lionel Luthor, supposedly said before he passed in May 2016._

_If this leak is to be believed, it only raises more questions. Why would Conner Luthor not set the record straight about the conversation? Why confide in Megan Morse, if they were broken up? When does this phone call take place? And most importantly, why would Morse record Luthor out of context?_

_The conversation brings into question Lionel Luthor’s character, which does not match up with the things said in the conversation. The implication that the man was different behind closed doors has led many to accuse the recording of attempting to slander a dead man._

_We have yet to hear back from Morse on the subject. Conner Luthor has once again declined to comment, but his father Lex Luthor replied to our queries stating “At this time, Conner cannot legally discuss the conversation. However, to argue that the recording is defamation of character on behalf of Lionel Luthor is absurd because my father never hid his negative opinion of LGBT community.”_

_EDIT: As of September 13th, 2018, it has been confirmed that Conner Luthor himself was behind the leak. He has declined to comment on why he did not speak up when the edited phone call was first leaked, nor why he released the unedited phone call anonymously. Megan Morse has also been contacted. She declined to explain why she released edited recordings or why she was speaking with Luthor._

* * *

_@hillaryous_ posted at **3:51pm September 14th 2018**

man Conner Luthor really can’t catch a break with relationships, can he? first he was with Tana Moon, which was messed up because she was 6 years older than him and started dating him when he was 17 which is BAD. then he was with Kay Fury, who was ALSO 6 years older than him, AND he’s hinted at her being manipulative and toxic. and he finally dates Megan Morse, who’s his own age, and when they break up she tries to paint him as homophobic as revenge????

_#conner luthor #tana moon #kay fury #megan morse_

* * *

_@a-hugo-treblemaker_ posted **Conner Luthor Gay Lyrics Master Post** at **6:18pm January 20th 2017**

Ok, so as a gay man, I tend to…. [Read More]

 _@swordbitch_ commented **7:49pm December 16th 2018**

This post did not age well

 _@a-hugo-treblemaker_ commented **7:50pm December 16th 2018**

@swordbitch that leak was debunked, it was proven that Megan Morse edited the phone call. Conner has made it clear he was simply telling her things his grandfather Lionel Luthor used to say to him. If anything, it only adds to my theory that Conner is gay - why else would Lionel spout homophobic nonsense to his grandson’s face?

* * *

**Wendy The Werewolf Stalkers** _server, channel_ **#general** **6:36pm November 20th 2019**

 **Metropolis Kid:** LIONEL LUTHOR IS ROLLING IN HIS GRAVE COS I JUST WON MY COURT CASE

 **Metropolis Kid:** MARK THE DAY: NOVEMBER 20 2019 IS THE DAY MY GRANDPA CAN _SUCK IT_

 **Metropolis Kid:** I CAN FINALLY BE MYSELF WITH MY MUSIC WITHOUT HAVING TO GO THROUGH THE HOOPS OF HIDING WITH OUR SECRET BAND

 **Metropolis Kid:** DON’T GET ME WRONG I LOVE YOU GUYS AND CORE FOUR BUT LIKE HOLY SHIT THIS IS SO BIG

 **Sonic Drive Thru:** HOLY SHIT WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE

 **Sonic Drive Thru:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

 **the most dangerous bird:** CONNER’S READY TO WRECK SOME SHIT

 **the most dangerous bird:** HE’S GONNA CAUSE SO MUCH CHAOS ONCE HE STARTS ACTUALLY BEING HIMSELF AND I AM _HERE_ FOR IT

 **cASSie:** FUCK YEAH

 **cASSie:** CONNER I’M SO PROUD OF YOU FOR STICKING THROUGH THIS MESS OF A LEGAL PROCESS AND PULLING THROUGH

 **(Not Cis)sie:** LET’S HEAR IT FOR CONNER!!!!!!

 **Ghosty Girl:** WOOHOO!!!

 **Anita Hero, I’m Holding Out For A Hero:** FUCK YEAH GO CONNER

 **Slobo:** FUCK YEAH

* * *

On November 25th, 2019, Conner Luthor released a statement. It read as follows:

_I’m known for being open with my fans, so it might come as a shock that I’ve kept a lot of major secrets regarding my personal life._

_The biggest being that I’ve been in a legal battle with Lionel Luthor’s representatives since the day I went into the music industry. The reason for this is that Lionel forced me into an incredibly restrictive contract that was homophobic. Not really the best thing for me, considering I’m bisexual. But on top of that, there’s more family drama._

_See, the major thing you gotta know here is that my family is complicated, and the statement that LexCorp has scheduled to release today is stuffy and hard to read, so I’m gonna give you the low down right here:_

_I don’t have a mom. My “mother” is actually a transgender man. He was young when he had me, and scared, so he gave full custody to Lex. Over the years he came to regret it, and Lex was willing to let him have contact with me, despite Lionel’s objections. It was all in secret because Lionel didn’t want me having contact with him and his family._

_My dads don’t always get along but they rallied together to get me out of the contract that Lionel had forced me into. On November 20th, 2019, I won._

_You’re probably wondering, who’s my other dad? Ironically enough, if you’re familiar with all the newspaper articles criticizing Lex, it’s Clark Kent (don’t worry, he gave me permission to tell you, I’m not just outing him out of nowhere). They used to be good friends back in the day and even dated for a bit. My name is actually legally Conner Luthor-Kent._

_So this is Conner Kent, finally out and proud, and not willing to back down. Call me a liar all you want, but my reputation’s never been worse, so might as well be completely transparent._

_This upcoming album consists of all the songs that I’ve written over the years that were too queer for my contract with Lionel’s record label to allow, the original (queer) versions of some songs you’re already familiar with, and a complete list of my entire discography with notes about what each of the songs are about._

_Keep an eye out in the future, because I can promise you this isn’t going to be the last bombshell I drop on you._

_Love from your favorite liar,_

_Conner_

* * *

_@a-hugo-treblemaker_ posted **Conner Luthor Gay Lyrics Master Post** at **6:18pm January 20th 2017**

Ok, so as a gay man, I tend to…. [Read More]

 _@a-hugo-treblemaker_ commented **9:16am November 25th 2019**

I CALLED IT

* * *

Conner Kent released his fourth album _Liar_ on November 30th, 2019. The songs were as follows:

  1. End Game
  2. Delicate
  3. Look What You Made Me Do
  4. Dancing With Our Hands Tied
  5. Call It What You Want
  6. New Year’s Day
  7. I Forgot That You Existed
  8. Lover
  9. I Think He Knows
  10. Paper Rings
  11. False God
  12. Daylight
  13. You Belong With Me
  14. Welcome To New York



* * *

_@hillaryous_ posted **The Eyes Conspiracy** at **4:10am January 2nd 2020**

WOOOO BABY IT IS FOUR AM AND I’M LIVING. I kept thinking about all the times Conner mentions eyes in his songs???? idk why don’t ask me. And I noticed a trend. SO. Here goes:

  * Songs that mention eyes but no eye color: 
    * Haunted  

      * _“Something's made your eyes go cold”_
    * End Game  

      * _“It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold”_
    * Delicate  

      * _“Sometimes when I look into your eyes”_
  * Songs that mention golden eyes: 
    * Sparks Fly  

      * _“Get me with those gold eyes, baby, as the lights go down”_
    * I Know Places  

      * _“In the dead of night, your eyes so gold”_
    * Wonderland  

      * _“Didn't you flash your gold eyes at me?”_
    * I Think He Knows  

      * _“Lyrical smile, golden eyes, hand on my thigh”_
  * Songs that mention gold cos I noticed them due to this trend (I might have missed some, again, it’s four am): 
    * Daylight  

      * _“I once believed love would be (Burning red) / But it's golden”_
    * End Game (again)  

      * _“It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold”_
    * Dancing With Our Hands Tied  

      * _“Deep blue, but you painted me golden”_
  * The only song to mention an eye color that is not gold: 
    * State Of Grace  

      * _“Four blue eyes”_



Gold eyes are rare, so it’s probably safe to assume that the golden eyes are probably the same person (which means he was writing songs about his new guy LONG before he came out), but I wanna know WHO is “four blue eyes” about????? Conner himself has blue eyes, so obviously it’s half about him, but the other half????? Who was so significant to deviate from the trend of only writing about gold eyes????

_#conner kent #conner luthor #eyes #gold eyes #golden eyes_

* * *

Core Four released their second album _Conner Kent Anthems_ on January 4th, 2020. The songs were as follows: 

  1. Fuqboi
  2. Therapy
  3. Ain’t It Fun
  4. The Last Of The Real Ones
  5. All I Want
  6. Old Scars / Future Hearts
  7. Secrets
  8. Best Friend
  9. Man
  10. Lemon Boy
  11. Enchanted



* * *

_@swordbitch_ posted at **7:12pm January 5th 2020**

ok so ive spent the last 24 hours listening to c4s new album and i just… dont understand? are they making fun of conner? are they friends with him? what gives? why did they name their album after him? and like… they world has only known his real last name for like a month, did they change their album title to match his name?

_#core four #conner kent #conner luthor_

* * *

As of January 9th, 2020, the Wikipedia article for the band Core Four read as follows:

 _The Band Core Four is an anonymous music group that releases free music on Bandcamp, with their first album,_ Young, Just Us _, released on June 4th, 2017. The band exploded onto the music scene overnight with their music, but remained an enigma. Their anonymous act helped elevate their popularity as more and more people tried to figure out their identities. No one has been able to find the identities of the band members, but emails from the anonymous account have shown that all songs are copyrighted, yet allowed on music-sharing stations. The band grew in popularity with the release of their album_ Conner Kent Anthems _on January 4th, 2020._

The rest of the article contained popular theories as to the identities of the band. None of them were true.

* * *

On February 1st, 2020, Core Four revealed that they would be doing their first ever live interview with Cat Grant on CatCo international television on the 25th of the month. It would be the end of their anonymous act.

* * *

“I must say! This was certainly a surprise!” Cat Grant said.

Conner Kent, Tim Drake, Bart Allen, and Cassie Sandsmark sat across from her on her talk show. Bart and Cassie had opted to sit on the floor, with Bart leaning against Conner’s legs and Cassie sitting so Tim could braid her hair during the interview.

The four exchanged grins before Conner spoke. “Now you know why I demanded that I have my interview after Core Four’s,” he said.

Cat let out a loud laugh, head tilted back. “This certainly makes the segue easier for me. I must say, I never would have guessed that Core Four was made up of you four.”

“To be fair, nobody would’ve guessed I was a member,” Bart interjected. “No one knows who I am.”

That pulled a laugh from everyone in the audience, as well as everyone on set.

“We started this as a way for Conner to be his real self while still under his previous contract,” Cassie said. “It helped with Tim and I as well, because Tim wasn’t ready to come out yet, and while I was ready, I wasn’t ready to be well known at the time.”

“Obviously, Bart and Cassie have had a different experience than Conner and I,” Tim added. “The two of us are used to the limelight, especially because of our family. They aren’t.”

“Speaking of family, I think I speak for everyone that your background came as a shock to us all, Conner,” Cat said. “I’m surprised I never picked up on it, especially with being good friends with Clark for so long. The resemblance is uncanny.”

“We worked really hard to keep it under wraps, Cat,” Conner said. “I know Clark and Lois both were upset they couldn’t tell any of their close friends until the legal things were sorted out, but they didn’t want to risk my career.”

“We created a contract the day we created this band and had lawyers we trust make it official,” Cassie said. “We knew the truth about Conner’s life from the start, including our managers Cissie and Greta.”

“I would love to hear more about those two! How did you come to have a former Olympic archer and TV star as your manager?”

“Cissie and I met when we were teens!” Bart said, gesturing with his hands excitedly. “My uncle helped her mother turn over a new leaf, which is how we met. We’ve been friends ever since. Greta, our other manager, went to school with Cissie, which is how she became our friend too! I met Cassie through her.”

“I’m family friends with the Kents,” Cassie said. “Conner and I have been friends for years before we even met the others.” 

“We met the rest of our group online through a shared love of the show Wendy the Werewolf Stalker. Conner, Tim, and Cissie all hid their identity at first. Eventually though, we had a close-knit group of eight that they trusted with their identities,” Bart said.

“Anyway,” Tim said. “We named our latest album after Conner, but it’s really about all of us, and how we met and grew to be the people we are today.”

“We call ourselves Core Four, but the eight of us, Cissie and Greta included, are the best friends we’ve ever had,” Cassie said.

“That’s so sweet,” Cat said. “Unfortunately, it’s time to go to commercial break, but when we come back, we can talk more about your friendship, your experience as an anonymous band, and your plans for the future.”

* * *

_@hillaryous_ posted **The Eyes Conspiracy** at **4:10am January 2nd 2020**

WOOOO BABY IT IS FOUR AM AND I’M… [Read More]

 _@a-hugo-treblemaker_ commented **7:23pm February 25th 2020**

BART ALLEN OF CORE FOUR HAS GOLD EYES, DO YOU THINK THAT’S WHO CONNER’S DATING?????

* * *

On February 29th, 2020, Bart Allen tweeted saying _“Conner and I just turned 6!!!!!! Leap Year Boyfriends!!!!”_ Conner replied saying _“Leap Year Boyfriends!!!!”_ And that was how they came out as boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Conner playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TJho5JNkuUK2Dm2fxDNgS?si=1FGN6eI6S4mp2VbJwHeuvg) for this AU. [Core Four playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/68hszQwztIDwl4knntZPRc?si=7_AAaCswSYylyDne4m7Raw) for this AU.  
> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)


	2. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes!

Notes about Taylor Swift's songs as if Conner had written them:

  * **Taylor Swift:**


      1. Cold As You
        1. Reflecting on his relationships with his dads, they’re rocky but they still love him
        2. Also a little bit about Lionel
      2. Stay Beautiful
        1. About Kori!!!!
        2. He asks her if he can write a song about her and she says yes and he writes this :)
        3. Kori is a part of the band The Outlaws with Jason and Roy, and Conner meets them and is in AWE of Kori and asks to write a song about her
        4. She says yeah as long as she can approve the lyrics
        5. Jason and Roy help him with the song
      3. I’m Only Me When I’m With You
        1. Written about his best friend Cassie
        2. They’re friends before discord, she’s the one that convinces him to make an account
        3. One of the songs that makes tumblr thinks he’s gay despite the “just a small town boy and girl” line
      4. A Perfectly Good Heart
        1. About Tana Moon


  * **Fearless:**


      1. Jump Then Fall
        1. About Bart
        2. Before they’re together
        3. He PINING baby
      2. Untouchable
        1. About Bart
        2. Before they’re together
        3. Pining again
      3. You Belong With Me
        1. ABOUT BART
        2. HE PINING OH BOY
        3. Not released until after he comes out
      4. Breathe
        1. About Tana Moon
      5. Tell Me Why
        1. About Knockout?
        2. Gonna name her Kay Fury
        3. Fans refer to her as toxic because she was so much older than him and he hints at her being abusive
      6. You’re Not Sorry
        1. Also about Knockout/Kay Fury


  * **Speak Now:**


      1. Sparks Fly
        1. About Bart
        2. After they get together
        3. Vague enough to release while not out
      2. Mean
        1. About Lionel
      3. The Story Of Us
        1. About an argument with Cissie
        2. The argument caused her to not talk to the discord for months
        3. When Conner performs this live after they make up, Cissie sings this with him :)
      4. Never Grow Up
        1. About Jon!!!!
        2. Jon’s just his little brother!!!
        3. Baby Jon!!!!
      5. Enchanted
        1. About Tim
        2. Before he realizes that Tim is his discord friend
        3. “I wrote a SONG about you, you ASS”
      6. Haunted
        1. When he and Bart are in an off-again phase
        2. He’s trying to date again but still pining for Bart
        3. While he’s dating Megan?
      7. Long Live
        1. About his discord friends
        2. After they start their secret band
      8. Ours
        1. About Bart


  * **Red:**


      1. State Of Grace
        1. About Tim
        2. Brief fling
        3. During a break with Bart
      2. Red
        1. About Tim
        2. Same as State Of Grace
      3. Treacherous
        1. About Tim
      4. All Too Well
        1. About one of his break-ups with Bart
      5. I Almost Do
        1. About Bart
        2. He pining baby!!!
      6. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together
        1. About Megan
      7. Stay Stay Stay
        1. About Bart
      8. Holy Ground
        1. About Bart
        2. While they’re not together
      9. The Lucky One
        1. About Dinah Lance
      10. Come Back… Be Here
        1. About Tim
        2. During the brief fling
        3. During the break with Bart


  * **1989:**


      1. Welcome To New York
        1. Doesn’t release this until he’s out because of the “boys and boys and girls and girls” line
      2. Blank Space
        1. Bitter about his reputation
      3. Out Of The Woods
        1. About Bart
      4. Bad Blood
        1. About Megan
      5. This Love
        1. About Bart
      6. I Know Places
        1. About Bart
      7. Wonderland
        1. About Bart


  * **Reputation:**


      1. End Game
        1. About his reputation after Megan releasing the edited phone call
      2. Don’t Blame Me
        1. Written with Harley Quinn
        2. About toxic relationships
        3. Specifically about Knockout/Kay Fury
      3. Delicate
        1. About Bart
      4. Look What You Made Me Do
        1. About Lionel and Megan
        2. Radio version is Taylor Swift version
        3. Album version is Caleb Hyles cover version
      5. Dancing With Our Hands Tied
        1. About Bart
      6. Call It What You Want
        1. About Bart
      7. New Year’s Day
        1. About Bart


  * **Lover:**


    1. I Forgot That You Existed
      1. About Megan
    2. Lover
      1. About Bart
    3. The Archer
      1. Written by Core 4 about Cissie, not written by Conner
    4. I Think He Knows
      1. About Bart
    5. Paper Rings
      1. About Bart
    6. False God
      1. About Bart
    7. Daylight
      1. About Bart



* * *

Songs used for Core Four:

Young, Just Us:

  1. The Reckless And The Brave by All Time Low
  2. The Kids Aren’t Alright by Fall Out Boy
  3. Rise by Jonas Blue
  4. Walking Disaster by Sum 41
  5. I Wanna Get Better by Bleachers
  6. Next Up Forever by AJR
  7. The Draw by Bastille
  8. The Archer by Taylor Swift
  9. It’s Alright by Mother Mother
  10. The Village by Wrabel



Conner Kent Anthems:

  1. Fuqboi by Hey Violet
  2. Therapy by All Time Low
  3. Ain’t It Fun by Paramore
  4. The Last Of The Real Ones by Fall Out Boy
  5. All I Want by WALK THE MOON
  6. Old Scars / Future Hearts by All Time Low
  7. Secrets by Mary Lambert
  8. Best Friend by 5 Seconds Of Summer
  9. Man by Relient K
  10. Lemon Boy by Cavetown
  11. Enchanted by Owl City (cover)



* * *

Timeline:

January 2015 - Conner releases Conner Luthor album

February 2016 - Conner reveals his identity to his discord friends

April 2016 - Core Four forms

January 2017 - Conner releases Long Live under name Conner Luthor

June 2017 - Core Four releases Young, Just Us

January 2018 - Conner releases Red under name Conner Luthor

August 2018 - Megan releases edited phone call

September 2018 - Conner releases unedited phone call

November 20 2019 - Conner wins court date

November 25 2019 - Conner comes out

November 30 2019 - Conner releases Liar under name Conner Kent instead of Conner Luthor

January 2020 - Core Four releases Conner Kent Anthems

February 2020 - Core Four reveals their identities

* * *

Birthdays:

Conner and Bart: Feb 29th 1996

Tim: July 19th 1995

Cassie: May 21st 1994

Cissie: June 6th 1996

Greta: May 28th 1996

Anita: December 5th 1995

Slobo: November 1st 1994

* * *

Timeline of dating:

Tana Moon: 2013- april 2014 (Conner age 17 - 18, Tana age 24)

Kay Fury: september 2014 - december 2014 (Conner age 19, Kay age 25)

Bart Allen: june 2016 - september 2016 (Conner age 20, Bart age 20)

Megan Morse: october 2016 - may 2017 (Conner age 20 - 21, Megan age 21)

Tim Drake: july 2017 - december 2017 (Conner age 21, Tim age 22)

Bart Allen: february 2018 - present (Conner age 21 - present, Bart age 21 - present)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my tumblr!](https://haljordanisbatman.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> [Conner playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0TJho5JNkuUK2Dm2fxDNgS?si=1FGN6eI6S4mp2VbJwHeuvg) for this AU. [Core Four playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/68hszQwztIDwl4knntZPRc?si=7_AAaCswSYylyDne4m7Raw) for this AU.


End file.
